· Kiss The Rain ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Una extraña y tierna historia sobre Ron y Hermione. Primer beso y declaración. One-shot. Re-publicación.


**_Disclaimer:Nada me pertenecen. Todo a Jotaka Rowling._**

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL FIC FUE EDITADO EN EL ÁMBITO DE LA ORTOGRAFÍA, LO QUE ES LA PUNTUACIÓN, INCOHERENCIAS, TRAMA, ETC, ESTA TOTALMENTE INTACTO. LAMENTO ESTO, PERO POR RAZONES PERSONALES NO QUIERO CAMBIARLO, QUIERO DEMOSTRAR QUE EN UN PRINCIPIO ERA ALGO ASÍ CÓMO UNA BADFICKER Y NO ME JUZGEN NI DIGAN QUE SOY PERFECTA. QUIZÁS EN UN FUTURO LO EDITE. _**

**K**iss** T**he** R**ain

* * *

-**_H_**erms, ¿ya estas lista? –dijo Ginny, tocando la puerta de la recamara de Hermione.

- Voy –dijo Hermione y abrió la puerta, estaba preciosa llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azul turquesa que tenía un escote de forma V que hacia juego con sus sencillas zapatillas, le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla nada fuera del otro mundo pero la hacía ver muy bonita, el cabello lo tenía brilloso y sedoso; Ginny le había ayudado a hacerse tratamientos en el cabello y estaba mejorando notablemente, ya no lo tenía tan enmarañado y le brillaba un poco más. Esa noche, se lo había recogido un poco de cabello con una pinza y en el rostro tenia uno que otro rizo rebelde, pero aun así se veía hermosa.

— Te ves preciosa —le dijo Ginny sonriéndole, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Igual tú —le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Iban a ir a una fiesta que habían organizado para celebrar la victoria del equipo de quidditch de Ron; los Chudley Cannons, así que Harry, Ginny y ella iban a ir apoyarlo, Harry y Ginny eran pareja desde hace un año, mientras que Hermione había tenido una fracasada relación con Viktor y ahora estaba sola, Ron por su parte era muy famoso y guapo por lo que tenía muchas admiradoras, esto molestaba mucho a Hermione aunque no tuvieran nada, ahora estaban los dos muy distanciados, todo había sido culpa de una chica con la que Ron había empezado a salir desde hace unos días, se llamaba Audrey, era una chica encantadora, guapa y dulce pero era una buena chica Hermione lo sabía y por eso se enojaba mucho mas, y se había distanciado un poco del confuso de Ron que no entendía porque es actitud o eso pensaba Hermione porque en realidad Ron sabia porque estaba así y digamos que lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente.

— Bueno ya hay que irnos por… —dijo Ginny, pero un fuerte ¡plop!, la interrumpió, era Harry que se había aparecido en medio de la estancia del departamento.

— Ya están listas, llevan casi tres horas arreglándose —les dijo Harry impaciente, pero entonces su enojo de derritió al ver a Ginny.

— Como me veo —le dijo Ginny, Harry solo la miro aturdido.

— Bi… guapa —le dijo Harry, Ginny sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de Harry, Hermione sonrió divertida.

— Bueno ya vámonos se nos hace tarde –dijo Hermione al ver que estos empezaban a besarse apasionadamente.

Se aparecieron fuera del salón donde seria la fiesta, estaba lloviendo ligeramente pero se veía que llovería mas fuerte dentro de poco rato, entraron casi corriendo para no mojarse, una vez que entraron vieron un bonito vestíbulo pero casi no había gente en el, al fondo se podía ver un amplio salón lleno de gente y muy iluminado y decorado.

Entregaron sus invitaciones al mago que estaba en la entrada y entraron al vestíbulo, siguió a Harry y Ginny que iban abrazados cuando entraron Hermione miro a todos lados, ya había mucha gente a pesar de ser todavía un poco temprano, todo era muy formal, la castaña no vio a Ron por ningún lado, pero se molesto al ver a la chica que odiaba por salir con Ron; Audrey, conversaba con un grupo de chicas todas muy arregladas y bien portadas, Audrey partencia a unas de esas familias ricas, oficialmente no era novia de Ron pero faltaba poco para serlo, y eso era lo que mas temía Hermione aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse, Ron siempre tenía novias, pero ellas solo lo buscaban porque tenía dinero y era famoso, pero esta vez con Audrey no parecía así.

Entonces lo vio, Ron estaba allí charlando con otras personas, a Hermione se le hizo muy guapo, traía un traje pero no estaba muy presentable, estaba desfajado pero se veía muy guapo, tan solo con pensar esto sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, Ron no los vio al instante tardo unos cuantos segundos en notar su presencia, al ver a Hermione se quedo viéndola como tonto por unos segundos cosa que ella no noto, pero después se repuso y fue hacia ellos.

— Tardaron demasiado —le dijo Ron saludo a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla luego se volvió hacia Hermione que lo saludo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, estaba un poco resentida con él. Una vez que estuvieron en una mesa, Hermione trato de no mirar a Ron, de vez en cuando sentía su mirada pero cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo Ron estaba charlando con Harry u otra persona, sabía que tarde o temprano Audrey vendría a acercarse a Ron para invitarlo a bailar o no se cualquier cosa.

La fiesta se empezó a animar después de un rato, llego más gente y junto con ellos un grupo de música, Las Brujas de Macbeth, que se instalaron en el escenario y en cuestión de segundos empezaron a tocar, primero fue una melodía lenta y triste, pero al termino de esta comenzó una más alegre y rápida, varias parejas empezaron a bailar, Ron solo estaba allí sentado bebiendo su whisky de fuego, Hermione no quería tomar nada aun, pero después de un rato acepto una copa de hidromiel para calmarse un poco. Pronto Harry y Ginny no tardaron en desaparecerse por la pista de baile, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos, ella miraba fijamente hacia la pista de baile, de vez en cuando la desviaba hacia Ron pero este estaba mirando hacia otro lado, no se hablaban, Hermione no quería hablarle aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero sus celos y el orgullo no se lo permitían, habían discutido de nuevo por eso, todo era culpa de Audrey. Ron no aguantaba más la situación, veía a Hermione muy seria, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, todo había sido por su culpa, hace días habían discutido por algo muy estúpido como siempre, y parecía que Hermione se lo había tomado en serio.

— ¿Por qué tan seria Herms? —dijo Ron por fin, Hermione lo miro con una ceja levantada.

— No estoy de ánimos para fiestas —dijo cortante, Ron suspiro dentro de sí, estaba enfadada, estuvieron un buen rato callados, Ron empezaba a desesperarse. ¿Y si le pedía que bailara con él? No seguro no aceptaría, justo cuando se armo de valor para pedírselo, Audrey llego antes de que él pudiera decir alguna palabra, Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

— Ven Ronald, tienes que bailar está conmigo —le dijo tirando de su brazo y llevándoselo, dirigió una última mirada a Hermione que parecía no importarle mucho, miraba hacia otro lado, esto no le agrado mucho, así que a propósito se puso lo suficientemente cerca de ella, sabía que se ponía celosa cuando estaba cerca de su otra amiga por eso se habían peleado anteriormente, así que decidió que no estaría nada mal darle un poquito de celos. Estuvo muy divertido durante un buen rato mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione les dirigía miradas asesinas, cuando hacia esto sonreía y parecía que Hermione notaba que sonreía porque cada vez la veía mas furiosa, pero después paso algo que no debía ni quería que pasara, como Audrey ya estaba pasada de copas empezó a volverse más empalagosa, y después antes de que él pudiera hacer algo lo beso con fuerza, el no se separo al instante, tal vez con suerte Hermione los vería y se pondría mas celosa que nunca, pero después lo pensó mejor, no quería que Hermione se distanciara mas de el al contrario, se separo de ella suavemente.

- Ah yo lo siento –dijo Audrey dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho-. Mejor me voy –dijo y se desaprecio por la pista. Miro hacia donde estaba Hermione, pero ella ya no estaba allí, "Maldición" pensó Ron, fue hacia la mesa pudo pero se paró a medio camino y miro a Hermione que salía apresuradamente de la casa, Ron fue tras ella, estaba dispuesto a aclarar de una vez todo, ella pareció sentirlo porque apresuro el paso, Ron se enfureció cuando varias personas que entraba se atravesaron en su camino, cuando se libro de ellas salio al jardín, estaba lloviendo pero no le importo, Hermione iba a medio jardín, Ron fue corriendo hasta ella.

— ¡Hermione! —le dijo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le espeto, cuando él se hubiera acercado.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —le pregunto innecesariamente, Hermione se enfureció mas.

— Ya te dije que no tengo ánimos para fiestas —dijo cortante, siguió andando.

— No es por eso –dijo Ron, Hermione se detuvo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces porque será —le dijo rabiosa, Ron la miro su peinado estaba desecho, y su pelo empapado lo tenía pegado al rostro, gotas de lluvia recorrían su hermoso rostro se veía muy linda aun así.

— Estas celosa ¿cierto? —le dijo sin rodeos, Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Claro Ronald —dijo y siguió su camino. Ron la tomo por la muñeca para impedir que se fuera—. ¡Porque no te vas con tu noviecita a besarte, ¿eh?! ¡A mi déjame en paz!

— No es mi novia —dijo molesto Ron, Hermione lo miró por un segundo.

— Como si me importara —le dijo Hermione e intento seguir su camino pero Ron se lo impidió.

— Entonces porque te saliste así —le dijo Ron.

— Ya te lo dije no tenia ánimos para fiestas —dijo Hermione—. Ahora que ya me preguntaste todo lo que se te dio la gana, suéltame que me tengo que ir.

— No –le dijo Ron agarrándola con fuerza, antes de que se fuera.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Ron? —saltó Hermione.

— Que admitas que te pusiste celosa —le dijo Ron, Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Qué me puse celosa? —repitió Hermione—. Estas diciendo estupideces Ron, tomaste demasiado whisky.

— Claro que si yo lo sé —dijo Ron.

— No es cierto

— Claro que si admítelo

— No tengo porque estar discutiendo contigo esto –dijo Hermione intentando zafarse, pero Ron no la soltaba-. Ron estoy empapada y muerta de frio por tu culpa ¡¿quieres soltarme de una vez?!

— Admítelo –dijo Ron, Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia y la rabia estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡Bueno si estoy celosa y que, tienes algún problema con eso o que! –exploto Hermione rabiosa, Ron sonrió pero después vio que Hermione tenía la cara tensa de la rabia, y entonces intento calmarla.

— No tienes porque ponerte celosa Hermione —le dijo Ron.

— No importa de todas formas, no tengo nada contigo solo son celos de amigos y ya –dijo Hermione dispuesta a irse—. Bueno Ron, porque tanta terquedad en esto, no debería de importarte lo que pase conmigo, tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar —dijo, Ron la soltó al escuchar esto, ella siguió andando.

— Claro que si es importante –dijo Ron sin moverse-. A mí me importa todo lo que le pase a la persona de la que estoy enamorado- termino, Hermione se paró en seco, no podía creer lo que oía debía ser una broma de esas de Ron, pero era de muy mal gusto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –chillo Hermione regresando sobre sus pasos.

— Lo que oíste, estoy enamorado de ti –le dijo firme.

— Ya basta Ron —dijo Hermione—, ahora no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas, así que…

— ¿Por qué no me crees? —le dijo Ron dolido.

— Porque… porque es imposible que alguien que puede tener a las chicas más guapas se fije en la poca cosa que soy yo —dijo Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas, Ron se quedo atónito con eso.

— ¿Qué?¿Así te valoras? —le dijo Ron furioso—. ¿Cómo poca cosa?

— Pues si!! Porque a lado de ellas que son bonitas y… yo no puedo competir con ellas porque yo no soy nada a lado de ellas —soltó Hermione sin poder contener las lagrimas.

— ¿Qué no puedes competir con ellas? Por Merlín Hermione —saltó Ron sin creer lo que decía su castaña—. ¡Puede que ellas sean bonitas, agradables… lo que sea, pero tú no te puedes comparar con ellas porque eres la chicas más hermosa por dentro que he conocido, eso es lo que más importa Hermione por Merlín!

— Tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo Ron —dijo Hermione llorando.

— Tu eres lo mejor que pueda haber yo no te merezco —dijo Ron.

Hermione no pudo contenerse y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo, aunque la fuerte lluvia los tenía empapados y muertos de frio, al abrazarse sintieron un agradable calor dentro de ellos mismos. Hermione se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos, no tardo en perderse en esos ojos color azul intenso, no se supo quien tomo la iniciativa pero eso era lo de menos ahora, se besaron profundamente, transmitiéndose todo lo que habían callado por años, para ellos se les hizo horas, después de que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

— Te amo Hermione —dijo Ron.

-- Yo también te amo Ron –dijo Hermione, en ese momento los dos se sintieron como las personas más felices del mundo, y entonces allí estaban besándose sin importarles estarse muriendo de frio y ser empapados por la lluvia que caía a su alrededor.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Gracias a todas por leer y espero que dejen reviews esta vez. Desde luego que éste ya lo había publicado pero pues… ya lo expliqué así que solo sabrán que antes estaba a nombre de Haley Grint, mi antigua cuenta. _

**_Haley Grint_**


End file.
